Two Fangirl World, and back to New York
by star7k
Summary: When Private and Maurice get bought, Skipper assumes it's by his old enemy and goes after them to get his team member back as well as get his over due revenge. But who exactly did buy Private and Maurice? And why do they have so much money to BUY a penguin and lemur? i don't own PoM . Co-written with Sweetpanda12 the awesome! Set in the year 1991; sort of AU
1. Chapter 1

**This was written with Sweetpanda12. This does not affect my stories or hers. This was half written by me so some violence is a given. I feel like I use the word "this" too many times already so I'll just say this (dammit) has some OC and a famous very beautiful and innocent, child-like pop music GOD!**

It's been a stressful week for Skipper. Nothing has happened in weeks and Skipper was starting to get a little paranoid. He was doing his morning work outs with the team. It was the part of the day when nobody came. However two girls were "observing" them. Skipper seriously thought they worked for Dr. Blowhole, or Hans, or that creepy snake dude from Hoboken. Or two double agents WORKING FOR THE LEMURS! The suspicion only increased when both of them got up and whispered something to a man in a black long coat and a fedora.

"Men, I think we have a couple of spies on our hands" Skipper said.  
"But, Skipper, it's entirely possible that they just like penguins" Kowalski said.  
"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Skipper yelled shaking Kowalski. One of the girls cleared her throat which brought Skipper's attention back onto them.

"Penguins are so cool," she announced, smiling. She had brown blondish hair and green eyes. She was wearing Navy colored skinny jeans and an aqua colored shirt that was all pulled together with black combat boots.

"Totes, man. I like that little cute one that's a little clumsy" the other one said. She was blonde with a purple streak in her hair and her eyes were a silvery blue. She was wearing skinny jeans as well but she had black cowboy boots and a black tank top.

"I know! He is perfect!" the aqua shirt girl said. As soon as she said that they both walked away.  
"That was highly suspicious" Skipper said.  
"Everybody loves Private. That doesn't mean anything" Kowalski said. As soon as he said THAT a cage fell on Private.  
"Hey, little fella, you're going to a better place" Alice said. "I know it's a better place because it's not here."

As Alice walked away with the cage, The girl with the black shirt stopped in front of the lemur exhibit.  
"Maddy, you got to see this thing of fuzzy fuzzball of joy!" She spazzed.

"We have to go soon, Star. What's so important?" Maddy stopped and looked at the lemurs as well.  
"We got to tell the king" Star said. They ran off to probably look for the guy they talk to earlier.  
"See they used code names" Skipper said.  
"What was that, Skipper? How are you not freaking out about Private being carried away?" Kowalski said.  
"What?! Private's being taken away?" Skipper snapped. He looked around for Alice. Not too far away from the penguin exhibit was Alice and the man from earlier. Skipper was focused on them from now on. Those other two girls weren't really on radar at the moment.  
"Well, this never happened before. Someone comes in and buys a penguin in cash and full. What are you, the king of Rock and Roll?" there was an awkward moment then the man started laughing.  
"No, I just…have always…saved my money" the man said. Skipper could tell that he was trying to disguise his voice. He also was lying too. Skipper figured the only way he could have possibly been able to buy a penguin was if he robbed a bank or killed a super pop star. Those two girls came back and whispered to the man. The man sighed.  
"We will also take that chubby little black aye-aye lemur" the man said.  
"We like the color black" Maddy smiled.  
"Black is a color we love" Star said. Alice rolled her eyes and handed the cage to the man. The two girls took the cage from him and looked at the penguin and giggled about "how cute he is". After Alice got Maurice and handed him off to the girl named Star the three of them turned to leave.  
"Back to Never Neverland" Maddy grinned.  
"Whatever. Wait, what did you say your name was?" Alice asked. The man stopped and turned around to look at Alice.  
"Jackson…Jackson King" he said slowly like he needed to think about it. Skipper gasped.  
"Kowalski! Do you know who Jackson King is?" Skipper panicingly said.  
"I believe he was the man who bought Maurice and Private" Kowalski said.  
"He's a bad guy! Rico remembers him right?"  
"Yup" Rico grunted. Skipper went back to shaking Kowalski.  
"He's evil! He's one of my very first enemies. He takes innocent animals and tortures them till death is a mercy. We have to save Private" Skipper jumped into HQ. He was followed by Kowalski and Rico.  
"And Maurice" Rico said.  
"Wait, I thought Blowhole was your first enemy" Kowalski said.  
"Well over the years Jackson King really didn't come up as a problem. Soon he almost went quiet so we stopped following him. But now he's back and he discovered our secret lair"  
"Alright, so, saying Jackson King has come back to take his revenge on you. Why didn't he buy you instead of Private?" Kowalski asked.  
"Because that's his way of torturing me, having me know that my team member is suffering and I am helpless to do anything about it" Skipper said starting to pack a bag of fish and his favorite coffee cup. After Skipper was finished packing he turned to look at his team (minus Private).  
"Boys, we're going to get our Private back" he said.  
"And Maurice" Rico said.

~MEANWHILE~  
After three humans one bird and one lemur were in a private jet Maurice was let out of his cage after being held by Star. Private was also out after being held by Maddy.  
"Dudes, look at him! He's the cutest thing I have ever seen" Star said.  
"Well, second cutest thing because the first will always be little Michael" the girls looked over to the man. He took of his fedora which let his raven black hair fall down to his shoulders.

Maurice would know those chocolate brown eyes with a child like spark in them anywhere.  
"Oh my god! Private do you know who just bought us?" Maurice said. Before Private could answer that, the mysterious man continued.

"What are you going to name them?" he asked.  
"Hmm... I think this little guy needs to have a militaristic name" Maddy announced.  
"Okay what's his name?" he asked.  
"What rank is your brother, Star?" Maddy asked.  
"He was a first class Private."  
"Then his name is Private, can you name the lemur Fuzzball?"

Private giggled. This was quite funny. He couldn't imagine Maurice being named Fuzzball without cracking up, so he decided to focus and figure out who the mystery human was.

"No, I would be tempted to quote Captain EO if we did!" Star laughed.  
"Well what are you going to name him? Why can I get a straight answer from you guys today?" the man asked. The two girls looked at each other then back to the man.

"Ring ring" Maddy grinned. The man sighed.

"Fine, who is it?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's Billie Jean," Star giggled.

"Oh god, will you just tell me his name!?" he snapped. The girls laughed.

"He is... Pyro the great Pepsi player!" Star announced dramatically, but the man and Maddy stared at her for a moment.

"You are a basic b!tch" Maddy stated.

"Hey, let's watch the language here," the man playfully scolded Maddy.

"Maurice you never told me who he is!" Private said.

"I'm not Maurice anymore. I'm Pyro the Pepsi player! I am so excited for this! This is something I've only dreamed of going to!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Private asked, still confused and annoyed for not knowing who it was.

"That man is none other than the King of Pop Rock and Soul. He's Michael Jackson and we are going to Neverland" Maurice said.

Hey Party People,

Yes, I know, this is going to cause a tabloid lie about Michael kidnapping penguins. YOU STUPID TABLOIDS, JUST LEAVE US ALONE! But, IDK, IDC. If you like the story let me know in the comments! If you don't like…I get pizza so I could not care less. HOWEVER, I must go co-write the next chapter soooo….

Live It Off The Wall!

Á tout á l'heure (see ya soon in French)

~STAR7K~


	2. Chapter 2

Back in New York, Skipper led his team (minus Private) out of the zoo and into an interesting passageway.

"Skipper, we don't know where we are going! According to my cal-" He was silenced with a slap to his face.

"Relax Kowalski," Skipper retorted, "I have contacted someone and I know exactly where we are going." Soon enough, they met up with the someone. Or more like someones.

It was three female penguins, one of them wearing a trenchcoat and bowtie, another with a military jacket with studs on it, and a younger one with a leather cord with only a jadestone charm on it. All three of them had something of a resemblance to Skipper.

"Skippy!" the youngest one ran out to him and tackled-hugged him hard, "I missed you so much! I'm so glad we could visit you!"

"Gah...yeah, I missed you too squirt. Can you stop choking me now?"

"Oops, sorry Skipper, didn't mean to."

"It's alright Nuka. Men, I'd like to introduce you to my distant cousins. Krys, Piper, and Manuka. They're sisters."

"Pleasure to see you again Skip. Piper has been wondering often if she could hang with Rico for some time for some new moves. I've been intrigued to meet Kowalski again. Also his new fiance, I presume?"

Kowalski turned bright tomato, showing through his feathers, "Um...Doris is still my girlfriend at the moment."

"Pity." Krys sighed. "So what do we owe this pleasure of meeting up with you?"

"Private has been kidnapped!" Skipper said holding for a dramatic gasp. "By Jackson King!" They all gasped again, minus the sisters.

"Aw come on! I feel like everyone knows about this guy except for me!" Kowalski complained.

"Skip, I've looked through your record files with your permission and there is no Jackson King as an enemy whatsoever in there." Piper retorted, faceflippering. "You're just being paranoid as hell again, are you."

"I AM NOT!" Skipper yelled in the most paranoid way you could imagine. Manuka rolled her flipper in a circle near her head and pointed at her cousin. "Well, either way we need your help to get him back." Skipper grumbled. The girls looked at each other then back at Skipper.

"Do you know anything about why this 'Jackson King' showed up?" Piper asked.

"Not a single clue," Kowalski shrugged, "All we know is that he left in a private jet and he had two girls with him."

"Well, I think we can read the list of outgoing planes from Kennedy airport and we can start from there" Krys reported.

"Perfect! Oh and I think one of the girls mentioned something about Neverland." Skipper stated.

"Neverland? You mean like Peter Pan? How is that going to help us?" Manuka asked, not seeing a point she really was supposed to see.

~Meanwhile (at Neverland)~

"Maurice, I'm scared..." Private said.

"You don't have to be. I doubt there are any zombies or werecats any more." Maurice teased Private which only made him shake.

"Oh no. I think the penguin is cold!" Maddy exclaimed.

"How does a penguin get cold?" Star asked, confused.

"Maybe he's scared. I mean we did take the poor thing from its home just because Maddy wanted a 'Bubbles'" Michael pointed out.

"Well, Bubbles was a chimp so if we have a penguin we still don't have Bubbles… We should have gotten one of the chimps!" Star exclaimed.

"Star, can you not? What are we doing today?" Maddy asked.

"I think Mac is coming a little later. Maybe we could have a water balloon fight!" Star exclaimed.

"Okay but when Mac comes you have to put Private and Pyro in their home." Michael told them.

"Awww," the girls sighed. However when Mac did come they didn't hesitate to lock their respected pet in the cage to go have a water balloon fight with the child star.

"Private, I want to show you something." Maurice said breaking him and Private out of their cages.

"I'm a little scared, Maurice…or Pyro..." Private said.

"Come on, I think I know the way" Maurice said dragging Private through the petting zoo and into what seemed to be a little store.

"Where are we going?" Private asked. Maurice just laughed.

"You'll see. You'll love this," Maurice turned suddenly and went into a candy shop. "Look, free candy."

"Did you say free candy?" Private asked. Maurice jumped up on the counter and started to eat a lollipop.

"Yeah. The peanutbutter winkies are over there. Go crazy," Maurice winked. Private giggled and ran over to get some peanut butter winkies. He was starting on a box when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and a white tiger was glaring down at him.

"The animals stay in their cages." The tiger growled. Private took a trembling step back.

"Sabu, leave him alone." Another tiger said. This tiger was orange and had a chimpanzee hanging on her neck.

"Yeah Sabu, not every animal has to stay in their cage," the chimp teased.

"I was just scaring him a little," Sabu protested.

"Maybe he's gonna replace us." The orange tiger said.

"Michael would never replace me. I'm his best friend" The chimp said jumping off the tiger. "Hi, I'm Bubbles."

"Wait, you're Bubbles. Like THE Bubbles?" Maurice asked excitedly, coming over to the group.

"Yup, that's me," Bubbles said with a grin. "That's Sabu and this is Thriller."

"I'm Maurice, well Star named my Pyro but you can call me whatever you want. I am such a big fan! Oh yeah, this is Private." Maurice rambled.

"Welcome to Neverland. You're gonna love it here. We have the best food and Michael's the nicest zoo keeper you're ever gonna meet." Thriller said. She then nodded her head to Sabu. " And Sabu is much more friendlier when she gets a snow cone."

"Snow cones?" Private questioned, feeling excitement. First an entire candy shop where everything is free, then sno-cones with two tigers and a famous chimp? He started to reckon this could be better than the lunacorns.

"Yeah, snow cones, Michael gets the best snow cone makers for the kids in the Make-A-Wish foundation." Bubbles informed.

"Sabu smiled at Private. "Sorry for scaring you little guy. Why don't you come with us to get a snow cone and we can talk about where you're from?"

"O-okay" Private stuttered. Sabu grabbed the penguin by the teeth, threw Private in the air and caught him on her back. Bubbles and Maurice were on Thriller.

"I bet I can beat Thriller to the snow cone stand!" Sabu said to Private.

"I bet we can." Private giggled.

Meanwhile…

"Krys, do we have the coordinates?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah, it looks like we are going to the airport in Santa Barbra and we'll start from there." Krys said.

"Thanks Krys," Skipper said. The team started to walk away but were stopped by Piper.

"Where do you think you are going?" Piper asked, folding her flippers.

"Yeah, we got your starting location." Krys said.

"Yup, and you're down on soldier so you could use our help." Nuka said.

As soon as she said that the ringtail and mouse lemur fell from the ceiling.

"Oh hello there silly penguin!" The ringtail exclaimed.

"Ringtail? What are you doing here?" Skipper yelled.

"My royal adviser was stolen from me as well. As your king I demand that you bring me."

Krys sighed, "Now I remember why we decided not to go back to the zoo for a long time. Ringtail is such an idiot." After that, she punched him in the face.

"Kowalski, options?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski thought over everything. With himself Skipper, and Rico they could make it to Santa Barbra but they wouldn't know where to go from there. With Krys and Piper and Nuka with them they would have too many people to look after but if the enemy truly is as bad as Skipper says it is than they might need the extra hands. Then of course there were the lemurs. Maurice was a part of Julian's faux kingdom imagination so it would only be fair if he came. But then of course with the lemurs on there team they were more likely not be able to succeed in this mission. Although Ringtail has proven himself when they were attacked by doctor Blowhole. Kowalski was starting to get a head ache from over thinking this."Ahh my giant brain!" he yelled as he held his head and fell over.

Skipper sighed.

"Alright you guys can escort us to Santa Barbra but as soon as we have direction you two mammals return here alright?" Skipper ordered. "And you three are coming with us, because you're a part of my family." The three girl penguins saluted him.

"Aye Skipper." they they replied in unison.

"Don't do that, that's just creepy! But let's just find our Private." Skipper said as he lead the team to the next plane to Santa Barbra.

**Hey Party People,**

**Okay so this sort of took longer than I thought but we did not just abandon the story.**  
**Panda: Sorry it took a long time, I was distracted with school and the like. =v=**

**Maybe will have the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you think by typing it out in the review box and clicking the post review button. I got to go work on the next chapter so…**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~Star7K~**


End file.
